


Неправильный ребенок

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: AU, где Лагуна успел привезти Рейни в Эстар и вылечить.
Relationships: Laguna Loire/Raine Loire, Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire





	Неправильный ребенок

\- Какая прелесть, - умилился Лагуна, когда маленькая ручонка ухватила за нос. Скволл смотрел так серьезно. Но быстро утомился и задремал.  
Он разревелся, стоило уложить его в колыбельку. Лагуна беспомощно посмотрел на Рейни.  
\- Он хочет на ручки, - подсказала она, улыбнувшись. И правда - когда она прижала его к груди, он снова быстро заснул.  
У Лагуны были такие большие планы на свое отцовство. Он хотел научить сына всему, что знает сам, баловать его, лелеять и преподносить все самое лучшее. Но жизнь рассудила по-своему.  
Взаимопонимание не задалось как-то сразу.  
\- А тут папа спит! - объявил Лагуна, впервые приведя сынулю в свой кабинет в президентском дворце.  
\- Папа, на работе надо работать, а не спать, - недоуменно возразил Скволл.  
\- Не учи папу! Папа президент, папа сам решит, когда ему спать!  
\- Папа, ты как ребенок.  
\- Это ты ребенок!  
\- А такое ощущение, что наоборот.  
\- Посиди поиграй, пока папа будет работать, - надулся Лагуна, обидевшись. И вскоре уснул в кресле, утомленный нудными отчетами. Но проснулся от того, что растолкал сын.  
\- Папа, рабочий день еще не закончен.  
\- Да в кого ж ты такой нудный, сынуля! Не буду тебя больше с собой брать!  
\- Ты так страну развалишь.  
\- Моя страна!  
\- Люди пострадают и возненавидят тебя.  
Этого Лагуна уже не выдержал и разревелся. Его критиковал ребенок, который едва научился говорить и ходить!  
\- Ну папа, ну ты чего, - напугался Скволл и залез на коленки, чтобы обнять и утешить. - Ты такой безответственный.  
\- А ты мне гадости говоришь!  
\- Ну не плачь... Я тебя люблю.  
\- Несмотря на то, что я на работе сплю?  
\- Ну конечно! Разве можно не любить папу из-за такой ерунды?  
Лагуна всхлипнул и немного успокоился, позволяя гладить себя по волосам. Но потом при первом же удобном случае предъявил Рейни, что она родила зануду, с которым никто не будет дружить. И жаловался на неправильного сына ровно до того момента, пока кто-то за дверью вдруг не разрыдался. А потом по коридору раздался топот детских ног.  
Рейни тяжело вздохнула и пошла успокаивать ребенка. Лагуна притаился и вслушался в голоса.  
\- Я не нравлюсь папе... - всхлипывал Скволл.  
\- Нет, он просто о тебе переживает, - утешала Рейни. - Пойдем к нему.  
\- Не пойду! Он меня обидел! Он не понимает меня! Я и не хочу ни с кем дружить, все глупые! А я умный и думаю, что делаю! А он нет!  
\- Он точно так же переживает, что тебе не нравится, потому что он глупый, а ты умный. Он думает, что ты его считаешь дураком. Он очень хочет быть для тебя авторитетом, даже брал тебя к себе на работу, чтоб ты о нем лучше думал.  
\- И спал там! Так не заслуживают авторитет!  
Лагуна и сам разревелся и ушел в дальнюю комнату, чтобы втихаря предаться там всеобъемлющей жалости к себе. Однако Скволл скоро пришел успокаивать папу. Обнял и погладил. И озвучил как раз то, что ранило больше всего:  
\- Папа, я не думаю, что ты дурак. Я тебя люблю.  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что папа дурак?  
\- Мама... Ой... - сбился Скволл и поправился, когда Лагуна зарыдал еще жалобней: - Нет, мама не так сказала! Мама сказала, что ты переживаешь, что я считаю тебя дураком...  
\- А ты считаешь меня дураком?  
\- Я считаю, что надо быть серьезным и о папе заботиться...  
\- Какой ты у меня хороший, - умилился Лагуна, прижимая его к себе. - Но папа не хочет, чтобы ты о нем такой ценой заботился, папа хочет, чтоб у тебя было детство.  
\- Но я не хочу детство! Я хочу заботиться о папе!  
\- Ты такой хороший, - всхлипнул Лагуна. - Я тебя недостоин!  
\- Неправда! Папа тоже хороший! - взволнованно утешил Скволл и чмокнул в щеку. - Папа, ну не плачь!  
Он и правда почему-то очень сильно переживал о безопасности папы. Когда однажды Лагуна вывез семью на пикник, Эллона сразу же потащила Скволла играть, но он пошел с неохотой и все время поглядывал в сторону родителей, оставшихся готовить обед. А когда Эллона предложила пойти окунуться в море, обеспокоенно спросил:  
\- Но вдруг с папой что-то случится, пока я его не вижу?  
\- С ним мама, - успокоила Эллона. И только тогда он согласился. И почему это было так важно для него?  
Когда Скволл подрос, он наотрез отказался идти в школу и заявил, что будет учиться дома.  
\- А кто за тобой смотреть будет? - возразил Лагуна. Но смышленый ребенок парировал:  
\- А за тобой?  
\- Я папа! - возмутился Лагуна.  
\- Ты вечно во что-то вляпываешься, поэтому я должен быть рядом.  
\- Я взрослый!  
\- Не похоже.  
\- Накажу!  
\- То есть, ты меня в школу отправляешь, чтобы от меня отделаться?  
\- Нет! Чтобы ты был образованным!  
\- Ты просто хочешь от меня избавиться! - разревелся Скволл.  
\- Нет! - ужаснулся Лагуна, сгребая его в объятия. - Нет... Папе просто придется самому тогда с тобой заниматься, а папа дурак. И ты ничего знать не будешь.  
\- Мама есть! Учителя можно нанять!  
\- Ну ладно, - сдался Лагуна. - Только не плачь. Папа тебя очень любит.  
Скволл вскоре затих и прижался к груди.  
Он подошел к учебе слишком ответственно. Действительно слишком для маленького ребенка.  
\- Чего ты тут торчишь, иди погуляй, - велел Лагуна Скволлу, засевшему в кресле с книгой. На что тот нехотя ответил:  
\- Не пойду, я читаю.  
\- Ты уже два часа читаешь! - возмутился Лагуна. - Два часа читал - теперь два часа гуляй! Тебе нужно свежим воздухом дышать!  
\- Отстань!  
\- Я папа! Слушайся папу!  
\- Я сейчас маму позову!  
\- Я позову!  
\- Мама! - раздраженно позвал Скволл. - Мне папа мешает читать, убери его!  
\- Он не хочет гулять! Нельзя в четырех стенах сидеть, для здоровья вредно! - беспомощно пожаловался Лагуна, когда Рейни зашла и спросила, что стряслось.  
\- Мама, займи его чем-нибудь, пусть не пристает! - попросил Скволл, заставив задохнуться от возмущения.  
\- Ты можешь почитать в саду, - рассудила Рейни. - А ты отстань от ребенка, ты ему заниматься мешаешь.  
Лагуна возмущенно засопел и начал ныть, что его не уважают и ни во что не ставят. Ведь все и правда только обижали и считали дураком.  
\- Ну вот он пошел на воздух, успокойся, - тяжело вздохнула Рейни, утешающе обнимая.  
\- Дети должны бегать и резвиться! - попытался настоять на своем Лагуна. - Он неправильный! Совсем не в меня пошел! Давай еще одного сделаем! Хочу ребенка, с которым можно играть!  
\- Я не хочу еще ребенка, мне тебя хватает. Это вообще неправильно. Будто у нас ребенок не удался, и мы нового сделаем. Как думаешь, что он почувствует, если такое услышит?  
\- Но он же не слышит!  
\- Это все равно неправильно.  
\- Я хочу с ним играть!  
\- Иди поиграй с Эллоной.  
\- Она уже большая!  
\- Не капризничай.  
\- Раз ты не хочешь от меня детей, значит, ты меня не любишь!  
Рейни устало закатила глаза.  
\- Да ты и одного воспитывать не можешь!  
\- Зато он меня воспитывает!  
\- Вот и пусть воспитывает! Может, хоть мне мороки убавится!  
Смертельно обидевшись, Лагуна ушел горевать в сад. И, не найдя себе пристанища, прибился к читающему сыну и жалобно попросил:  
\- Ну поиграй со мной...  
\- Не хочу играть, - отказался Скволл.  
\- Ну давай просто поговорим...  
\- Давай. Я читаю о нуклеиновой кислоте.  
\- Папа ничего в этом не понимает.  
\- Папа глупый, - нахмурился Скволл. - Все глупые. Меня никто не понимает. Я один, а все глупые.  
\- Я тоже один! - несчастно всхлипнул Лагуна. - Все больно умные...  
Скволл обнял и сочувственно погладил. Все-таки между ними нашлось что-то общее! Каково ощущать себя одиноким он, похоже, прекрасно понимал.  
Когда подрос, он захотел стать сиидом. Но, ужаснувшись перспективе отправить дитятку к черту на рога, Лагуна наотрез запретил.  
\- Я сам решаю, как мне жить! - возразил Скволл.  
\- Нет, ты несовершеннолетний! - заявил Лагуна.  
Скволл заскрипел зубами и, хлопнув дверью, заперся в своей комнате. Засел там как в окопе. Отказался разговаривать и есть.  
\- Я ему больше не нужен! - разрыдался Лагуна, уткнувшись в мягкую грудь Рейни. - Он хочет от меня отделаться!  
\- Он собрался пойти в Сад ради тебя, - утешила Рейни, гладя по буйной голове. - Чтобы тебя защитить. Он сам говорил об этом. А ты говорил ему когда-нибудь, что не хочешь, чтобы он становился твоим телохранителем, а хочешь, чтобы он просто был рядом?  
\- А разве он этого не знает?  
\- Как, если ты ему это не сказал?  
\- Я же его папа! Я же его люблю!  
Слова Рейни, однако, заставили крепко задуматься. Поэтому под вечер Лагуна взломал замок и проник в комнату к сыну. Скволл лежал на кровати и пялился в потолок.  
\- Ты хочешь быть самостоятельным? - осторожно спросил Лагуна, садясь рядом.  
\- Я хочу не сидеть до конца жизни у тебя на шее, - мрачно отозвался Скволл. - И не быть беспомощным, если тебе что-то будет угрожать!  
\- Я тебя люблю, что бы ты ни делал. Но быть моим телохранителем опасно.  
\- А для тебя не опасно? Я должен смириться с тем, что тебя могут убить? Просто наблюдать за этим?  
\- Папа сильнее!  
\- Нет! Я не согласен! Я не хочу!  
\- А тебя никто не спрашивает!  
\- Если мне нельзя быть телохранителем, то я запрещаю тебе быть президентом!  
\- Я папа! - возмутился Лагуна. - Только я имею право запрещать! А ты еще такой молодой и глупый! Импульсивный, лезешь прямо в опасность! Если ты умрешь, защищая папу, папе будет очень плохо!  
\- А если папа умрет, мне плохо не будет? - угрюмо буркнул Скволл и отвернулся к стене.  
\- Папу даже не ранили ни разу за последние годы, - вздохнул Лагуна. - Потому что папа с возрастом поумнел. А ты еще маленький.  
\- Я не маленький! Я умею сражаться! Я могу доказать! Я кого угодно смогу победить!  
О, в этом Лагуна не сомневался. В том, что Скволлу хватит ума «доказать». Чтобы ввязаться в какую-нибудь опасную авантюру, не требовалось ни навыков, ни мозгов.  
\- Увижу, что сам лезешь в драку - выпорю, - предупредил Лагуна.  
\- Чего?! - охренел Скволл, резко оборачиваясь. - Да ты меня никогда не порол! Даже когда я был маленьким!  
\- Маленьких жалко! А сейчас тебя лучше выпороть, чем ты угробишься!  
\- Да лучше бы я не рождался!  
Как же ужасно было слышать такое! Какое же это пробуждало громадное чувство вины!  
Лагуна не выдержал и заревел, отвернувшись. И напугал этим Скволла.  
\- Папа... - тихо позвал он, обнимая со спины. - Мне просто... неловко, что я сижу у тебя на шее.  
Лагуна от всей души влепил ему подзатыльник. И, мгновенно об этом пожалев, поцеловал его в макушку, бережно погладил по голове и пробормотал виноватое:  
\- Ой, извини...  
\- Ничего, ты вообще только что грозился меня выпороть, - усмехнулся Скволл. - Ты такой добрый, папа. От меня у тебя одни проблемы... Я не могу защитить тебя, и тебе приходится меня содержать...  
\- Ну и что, разве это проблема? - с искренним недоумением спросил Лагуна.  
\- А разве нет?  
\- Конечно, нет.  
\- Прости меня, - горячо попросил Скволл, прижимаясь крепче. - Прости. Я хотел уйти в Сад только потому, что считал, что создаю проблемы. Я не спрашивал, что по этому поводу думаешь ты...  
\- Я был плохим отцом! - с новой силой разревелся Лагуна.  
\- Неправда!  
\- От хороших дети не сбегают!  
\- Но я вовсе не хотел от тебя убежать... Как ты не понимаешь...  
\- У хороших родителей дети не говорят «лучше бы я не рождался»!  
\- Я так сказал, потому что думал, что создаю тебе проблемы...  
\- У хороших родителей дети не думают, что создают им проблемы!  
\- Мне просто Кирос говорил, что мне надо за ум взяться, и что я не могу вечно от тебя зависеть...  
\- Значит, тебя посторонние люди воспитывают больше, чем я!  
\- Папа, ну хватит...  
\- Ты решил, что ты мне не нужен!  
\- Нет, я решил, что должен что-то сделать для тебя...  
\- Значит, я тебя недостаточно любил!  
\- Ты меня так любил, что я хотел за это отплатить...  
\- Папа тебе не проститутка, чтоб ему за любовь платить!  
Скволл пристыженно опустил голову. А Лагуна все продолжал безутешно реветь, полностью разочаровавшись в себе как в родителе.  
\- Прости меня... - попросил сын. - Я решил, что знаю, как тебе лучше, и не спросил, чего ты хочешь...  
\- Я тебя так ужасно воспитал!  
\- Прости. Хватит плакать. Не вини себя.  
\- Позови маму, пусть она меня винит! Правильно она не стала больше от меня детей рожать!  
\- Дурак ты, - вздохнула Рейни, показавшись в дверях. Она стояла там, скрестив руки, и смотрела так снисходительно-укоризненно. От этого еще больше хотелось реветь.  
\- Вот и хорошо, что ты от такого дурака больше рожать не стала!  
\- Мы все тебя любим, хоть ты и дурак.  
\- Воспитывай детей сама!  
\- Дети выросли.  
\- Тогда сами пусть воспитываются!  
Рейни подошла и обняла. А с другой стороны прижался Скволл. Лагуна стиснул их обоих в объятиях и разревелся активнее. Теперь уже от радости от того, что они у него есть.  
Скволл все же поехал учиться в Сад, решив воспитываться сам. И по окончании обучения вернулся, чтобы стать телохранителем папы-президента. Но в первый же день агитации валять дурака заявил:  
\- Папа, какой ты несерьезный.  
Лагуна тяжело вздохнул и выпустил из окна очередной мыльный пузырь.  
\- Присоединяйся!  
\- Я так не делаю.  
\- Зря!  
Закончив с этим увлекательнейшим занятием, Лагуна потискал унылого дитятку и попросил:  
\- Побудь президентом вместо папы, а папа пока поспит.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну посиди тут и отгоняй от папы чиновников.  
\- Папа, ты совсем?  
\- Тебе жалко сделать для папы такую мелочь!  
Под давлением совести и сочувствия Скволл все-таки согласился, но потом весь вечер сидел с кислой рожей.  
\- Ну хватит хмуриться, - вздохнул Лагуна, потискав его за щечки. И для поднятия общего настроения предложил: - А пошли в парк!  
Они сто лет не прогуливались вместе. Так здорово было купить любимому сынуле мороженку и предложить покататься на машинках. Правда, Скволл отказался, заявив, что он уже взрослый. Тогда Лагуна прокатился сам.  
\- Смотри, какие девочки красивые, - указал он на ровесниц Скволла, кучкующихся возле ларька со сладостями, но сын только помотал головой. - А тебе вообще девочки нравятся?  
\- Нет. Мне никто не нравится. Люди глупые.  
\- А на что же ты дрочишь?  
\- Ни на что.  
\- Так не бывает!  
Скволл покраснел и что-то неразборчиво буркнул. Этот его закидон внезапно напряг больше всех остальных.  
\- Сынок, может, тебя к врачу сводить? - всерьез обеспокоился Лагуна.  
\- Все в порядке!  
\- Врешь!  
\- Отстань!  
\- Папа за тебя переживает!  
\- Да дрочу я! Только не скажу, на что, это секрет!  
\- Ты что, влюбился? - понимающе хихикнул Лагуна. - Влюбился, влюбился!  
Скволл только мрачно промолчал в ответ.  
Вскоре Лагуна понял, что означала эта реакция. Когда застал сына в ванной со своей фотографией. Скволл покраснел, побледнел, застыл и тут же выбежал прочь. Лагуна так растерялся, что вышел следом лишь спустя пару минут. Скволл за это время уже успел покинуть дом.  
Найти его удалось поздней ночью. В опустевшем парке на скамейке.  
\- Я беспокоился... - осторожно начал Лагуна, садясь рядом.  
\- Оставь меня, - напряженно попросил Скволл.  
\- Ты опять меня отталкиваешь...  
\- Ты что, не понимаешь?! Я влюбился в тебя! В тебя!  
Лагуна крепко обнял его, и сын неожиданно не стал вырываться. Только расплакался, бессильно уткнувшись в плечо.  
\- Пошли домой, тут темно и холодно, - попросил Лагуна. - Пошли, завтра об этом поговорим.  
Уложив Скволла спать, он отправился к тому, кто всегда мог помочь думать в сложных ситуациях. К тому, кто помогал делать то, что никогда не получалось - воспитывать детей.  
\- В меня Скволл влюбился, - признался Лагуна, помявшись. - Что мне делать?  
\- А что ты сам хочешь? - спросила Рейни в ответ.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив, - разве могли быть другие варианты?  
\- А ты сам его любишь?  
\- Конечно, он же мой сын!  
\- Только как сына?  
\- Не знаю, - беспомощно всхлипнул Лагуна. - А ты как к этому всему относишься?  
\- Я тоже хочу, чтобы те, кого я люблю, были счастливы, - успокоила Рейни. - Ты же меня не станешь меньше любить, если будешь со Скволлом.  
\- А если он меня будет ревновать? Решит, что я к нему несерьезно отношусь?  
\- Поговори с ним и спроси, - с улыбкой посоветовала Рейни. - Но ты и серьезность никогда не были совместимы. Думаю, он сделает скидку на то, что ты дурак.  
Лагуна провел за раздумьями бессонную ночь. А утром пришел к печальному и угнетенному сыну. Сел рядом, погладил его по голове. И неловко признался:  
\- Я говорил с мамой. Она не против.  
Наверно, стоило признаться в ответной любви - Лагуна догадался об этом слишком поздно. Но Скволл и так прекрасно понял, что имелось в виду.  
\- Я не верил, что так будет... - тихо произнес он, утыкаясь в плечо.  
\- А если бы мама не разрешила, я бы все равно с тобой целовался, - улыбнулся Лагуна, обнимая его. - Втихаря.  
\- Я еще ни разу не целовался, - смутился Скволл. - Я не умею.  
\- А я умею! - обрадовался Лагуна. Надо же, хоть что-то он наконец-то умел! - Я тебя научу!


End file.
